Castelia
''Castelian Kingdom and Spanglish Empire redirects here. You may also be looking for Castelian.'' ) Reignum d’Casteleanus (CS) |nation_name = Kingdom of Castelia |common_name = Castelia |id = 313543 |image_flag = Spanglish_Flag.jpg |image_symbol = C_arms_Spanglish.PNG |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = The Spanglish Flag |national_motto = "Tuer Humán Derectos" ( ) ( : "Protect Human rights") |national_anthem = Bonciv Plemús por Levrota ("petriot fight for freedom") |royal_anthem = |image_map = Mapa_de_Reignum_Casteleanus.png |capital = Faustanious |largest_city = Bertín |official_languages = Spanglish |regional_languages = , , , |demonym = Castelian( ), Castelean/Casteleon (Castelian) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Gustavué Dergchi |govttitle = Chancellour |ruler = Reig José Luis Calderón |govtoff = Lafet Degeurchi |offtitle = Consulatour |govtoff2 = Carlitos Desea |offtitle2 = Caveza d'Parliamentum |govtoff3 = Antony Triúnfel |offtitle3 = Principe de l'Corteza |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |formation_date = 25, February 2009 |formation_event = Guérra de Reposicións |formation_date2 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event2 = Constitución d´Casteleanus |formation_date3 = 13 Devember 2009 |formation_event3 = |area = 1,900,965 km² |population = 89,129,000 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = |currency = Zino (SPz) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = z 2.024 trillion |gdppercapita = SPz 62,424 |literacy = 87% |time_zone = }} The Castelian Kingdom or the Spanglish Kingdom, ('Castelian:''d'Reignum Espangles or d'Reignum Casteleanus '). is a huge, safe nation, remarkable for its keen interest in its people. Its compassionate population are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. The Castelian kingdom is working on being the worlds leading international bank and becoming a world power through banking. The Castelian Kingdom is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 900 year old with citizens primarily of whose religion is . Its is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay high . The citizens of the Kingdom of Castelian work diligently to produce and as for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to Castelia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The of Castelia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. ''Castelia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an , but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become first. The nation believes in the and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Castelian Kingdom will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The Castelian kingdom, many people go by the Spanglish kingdom has a long history of English and Latin influences. Many of the Castelian customs came out of the Roman Empire itself. The reason for the Spanglish name is because of rule then control and conquering. the Fall of the Roman Empire The Ligurian people were conquered by the Romans soon after the Romans defeated Greek for Southern Part of the Italian peninsula or the Apennine Peninsula. The town was raided twice before by Gothic Tribes and Germanic Tribes. The Town of Genoa was a well established trade route to and the . Liguria had its golden age just like every other city-state of Rome. Many of these city states were opened to each other so well that one might have a close friend in another city far from his town. Many Germanic Tribes attack Liguria and it's trade routes, in other to take down the Roman Empire from the outside of the Roman City. Liguria was the first city to fall under the Germanic Attack. The Roman Empire Fell just a couple of months later. Many Cities withought knowing about the fall of the empire were not aware until more and more attacks of Germanic, and Gothic tribes until they were over powered by their military might. The Spanglish Empire The Spanglish Kingdom arrosed after the demolition of the . The people left after the fall of Rome, were alone and unsafe to any other nation attack. The small Region established a representative republic, with almost the same government type as the Republic of . After years of reformation and building the nation up, The Spanglish people decided to start trade with Africa and the middle east. The Republic of Spangle, became the empire known today by a King called Faustino The Great. Faustino began to use the great military force of The Spanglish Empire, la Fuerza Militarus du Castelea. In his campaign to take over all of and most of and the city-states of , He then decided to go for he succeed on the control of all of northern Africa. The Republic of Spangle then became the Spanglish Empire. After the control and victory of Egypt two groups were formed; The Rovertios The King side of people, The Revolutionarioes. The Revolutionarius were unsuccessful on changing Castelia, But after the Power was given to King Faust, he created branches of power, giving the people more and more rights. The Castelian Kingdom had a very tragic and bloody war versus The Phoenix Empire, Which lasted 10 years. Over 50,000 Soldiers died. The war started when the Phoenix Empire attacked 10 trade-ships and then declared war on the Spanglish Empire. The Spangle soldiers reached the capitol of The Phoenix Empire and took it over. When the news got around the Castelian people were angrier, grew. The Spanglish kingdom decided to give back the capital of The Phoenix people, in exchange the new nation of the people controlling the capital will never declare war on Spanglish or attack any Castelian people, ships. The Castelian Empire gave them 50 million in Zino For reconstruction. The Spanglish Empire, was one of the kingdom to rise as an empire during the of . king Faustino, wanted to re-rise the under his rule. The Spanglish Kingdome successfully took over Northern , and parts of the . After the Death of King Faustino, the campaign stopped fully, and his son was put into power. Fall of an Empire Civil War The conquering and the death of King Faustino, led the some people of the Spanglish Empire believing that was the way the nation is meant to be ran. The City of Faustanious was split into two and waves of men attacking mayor government buildings. The King fled the capital city as he got together to tackle the wave of people. The Castelian military was put into action and surrounded the city. The men in the city destroyed many buildings. The Castelian army was given orders to enter the city and arrest any one who is braking the law. Many people were arrested and taken to court. Emilious Estambul became a leader in the civil war. Egypt was dropped from the empire as they to revolted. The Empire had Fallen in the middle east and in Greece. An underground military was created by Emilious Estambul and his right hand man, Duarte de Estrellias. The new military called themselves Los Democraticous Civil. In Italy the new military attacked the City of Bertín. 20,000 men strong the new military force took over the city. The Castelian Monarchy established small armies of 10,000 men strong, with over 20 militaries. The first attack to Emilious's army was outside of the city of Bertín. The Castelian military force of over 30,000 men at the time combining three military groups, took down Emilious's army. After the civil conflict, the King of Castelia decided that a Constitutional was to be put in place. The Spanglish Empire, became the Castelian kingdom under the new Constitution. Quisqueyan Spanglish War La Reconquista d'Nort Afrika Modern Castelia Geography Politics Economy Demographics Culture See also Category:Nations Category:The Spanglish Empire Category:Orange team Category:Christian nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Empires Category:Spanglish-speaking nations Category:Featured Articles Category:Former member of The Imperial Order